The novel compounds of this invention are related to the 11-(4-piperidyl)dibenz[b,f][1,4]oxazepines found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,501,483, and to the 11-basic substituted dibenzodiazepines found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,539,573, including clozapine [8-chloro-11-(4-methyl-1-piperazinyl)-5H-dibenzo[b,e]-[1,4]diazepine].
The standard neuroleptics, such as chlorpranazine [2-chloro-10-(3-dimethylaminopropyl)phenothiazine] and loxapine [2-chloro-11-(4-methyl-1-piperazinyl)dibenz[ b,f][1,4]-oxazepine] all show potent anti-apomorphine and cataleptogenic actions, and these actions are correlated with their extrapyramidal side effects [J. Schmutz, Arzneimittelforschung, 25, 712-720, (1975); Neuroleptic Piperazinyl-dibenzo-azepines].
Clozapine represents an effective anti-psychotic agent with a very low propensity for causing extrapyramidal reactions and, with clozapine, the absence of neuroleptic catalepsy and anti-apomorphine actions coincides with the absence of extrapyramidal side effects [D. DeMaio, Arzneimittelforschung, 22, (5), 919-923, (1972), Clozapine, a New Atypical Neuroleptic].